Darkness Snow and Red
by KP100
Summary: "I...thought you were dead. I couldn't bear it, so I took you home where I discovered you were barely alive. What happened that night Daniel? Why were your parents trying to kill you, even in human form?" Danny stared up in the glistening red eyes.
1. The Beginning

_**Okay, I'm in love with dark stories where Danny's critically injured and Vlad is the only person that can help at the moment, but I've only found one good one so far. I got annoyed and wrote one. :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Darkness, snow, and red. That's all Danny could see, could tell of the world. All he knew was darkness, snow and red. Of course, he'd known much more before this, but what had caused this was a pain for him to think about, so he tried his best not to. He knew if he didn't get help immediately, he'd black out and probably never come to.

Slowly, with the arm that wasn't so banged up that it felt numb, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Very painfully, he dialed a number, and brought the electronic to his ear. He prayed silently that it would pick up. He was his only hope now…

"Hello?"

"Vlad…" Danny squeaked out softly.

"Who is this?" Vlad didn't recognize Danny, he was used to the brave voice that always came from him, and also annoyed Vlad to no end.

"Danny… Vlad, I need…help." Danny barely got that sentence out, barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Daniel? What's wrong?"

"I…think I'm dying."

"What! Daniel, pay attention. Where are you? How badly hurt are you?"

"I'm…in a forest…behind FentonWorks… and I can't tell. I can't lift my head…"

"Okay, Danny I'm coming to get you as fast as possible. Try to stay conscious." Danny nodded, not wanting to waste energy on an "ok".

It was about fifteen minutes later when Vlad landed behind FentonWorks. He saw a fresh trail of blood in the snow, and some footprints next to them that seemed very fresh. He took off, following them as fast as possible, and when he found Danny, he wasn't alone. Jack was standing over Danny, who was laying face down in the snow. Jack had an evil glint in his eye, even though Danny was in human form.

Jack raised a very big ecto gun, and aimed at Danny. Vlad gasped and flew at a terrifying speed, sweeping Danny out of harm's way right as Jack pulled the trigger. No one was hurt, but Jack now knew what Danny's savior looked like, and there was no doubt he'd hunt him down. Vlad didn't care though, he knew he could handle Jack. He was mainly worried about Danny, who had several large scrapes and cuts all along his face and body, his side had a huge gap in it, which was clogged up with dried blood, thankfully. He had a huge scrape on his head, his hair matted with blood, but worst of all, his left arm. His left arm was so twisted and broken that it was purple, swollen and there was a bone sticking out of Danny's arm. Just looking at it made Vlad wince.

Vlad cradled Danny gently in his arms, careful not to budge or bother his severely broken arm. He sped as fast as he could possibly go, pushing the limits of his speed, toward his mansion. Glancing down at Danny, who was growing paler by the minute, Vlad muttered one single prayer. "God, please don't let me be too late."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I feel cruel...please review! :) Oh and any good suggestions for stories like these other than Ultimate Betrayal? :D<strong>_


	2. Hearts Touch

_**Okay, so I wrote half of this in Lit today while we were reading Romeo and Juliet. xD**_

* * *

><p>Danny groaned and opened hi eyes. There was a white ceiling and cream colored walls. The bed under him felt like a cloud, ruling out the possibility of him being in a hospital. There were IVs attached to him, and he had a cast on his left arm and right leg.<p>

He tried to sit up so he could get a better look around, but was met with an intense pain in his chest.

"I wouldn't do that. You're pretty hurt Daniel." Danny jumped in surprise, and locked his eyes with Vlad.

"Where am I? What happened?" Vlad gazed into Danny's eyes and saw fear there. Danny was scared about what had happened, even though he tried not to show it. _'Ah, his hero streak has come in..._

"You're in my mansion. Your parents hurt you for some reason and you ran into the woods behind your house to get away. You called me and asked for help, said you thought you were dying. When I found you, you were unconscious and Jack was standing over you aiming an ecto weapon at you. If he'd shot you, you would have died. I grabbed you before he could shoot, and took you here where you'd be safe." Danny tried hard to recall anything. He remembered pain, lots of it, and some of that phone call. He decided to trust Vlad, at least for now.

"Did you hurt my dad?"

"No. I didn't even think about it…" Vlad's voice quavered a little at this response. Danny decided not to push it too far, plus he was feeling tired.

"Thanks Vlad." Danny closed his heavy eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Vlad stared at Danny as he slept, he was glad he was safe, but he wondered what had happened to him. Also, why Danny had called him of all people? He sighed as he realized Danny's IV was running low on water. He walked out of the room and down the vast stairs to the kitchen, where he got a new water bag. After walking back up to Danny's room, he hooked it up and decided he should go to bed. It was past midnight.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime in the night Danny woke up to a crash. He tried to sit up, but again was met with excruciating pain.<p>

"What the heck's going on out there?" Danny wondered aloud. After a few minutes, the noise stopped and Vlad walked into Danny's room.

"Sorry, Skulker was here. He heard you were hurt badly and wanted to take advantage of that." Danny's eyes grew wide. Vlad, of all people, had defended him against some one he had worked with before.

"Um, thanks a lot Vlad." Vlad could tell this weirded Danny out, so he decided to leave.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Vlad shut the door, and turned out the hall lights. Danny closed his eyes once again and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gee, Vlad DOES have a heart...weird I thought it was just a black hole. Lol anyways review! And should I change the summary to this: "I...thought you were dead. I couldn't bear it, so I took you home where I discovered you were barely alive. What happened that night Daniel? Why were your parents trying to kill you, even in human form?" Danny stared up at the glistening eyes of his arch enemy, and now adoptive father." Should I change it to that, or leave it as is? Review your answers please!<strong>_


	3. Balancing and Shadow

_**Again, wrote this all in Lit. :D Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Danny opened his eyes once again. The lights were all turned off, but sunlight was filtering in lightly through the blinded windows. He tried moving his left leg, and found it stiff but possible to move. He then tested his right arm, and felt a slight stab of pain near his elbow. Looking over he realized he had IVs stuck in his arm and tapped down so they wouldn't stick up. <em>'Note to self, don't move arm with IVs in it.'<em> Danny lifted his head and found it easy and pain free.

Pursing his lips in strain and concentration, Danny slowly sat up. He pulled the IVs out of his arm, wincing slightly. He put most of his weight on his left leg, and stood up.

He stood there, on wobbly, unstable legs. Too afraid to move, Danny sat back down on the bed. About five nervous minutes later, Danny was standing again, and took a cautious step. He lost his balance immediately, and began teetering and waving his hands wildly in an attempt to regain his balance. While this was happening Vlad fazed into the room.

"Daniel!" he exclaimed, setting down a trey of soup. Right as Danny began to fall, Vlad caught him so he wouldn't hurt himself further.

"You must be careful. You've only been resting for a week now. How much sleep do you normally get anyways?" Vlad set Danny back on his feet, but didn't relax.

Fearful of falling again, and embarrassed that Vlad had to catch him, Danny sat down on the bed.

"Five, maybe six hours a night."

"Daniel, that's not healthy. Why so little?" Vlad was shocked. Teenagers where supposed to get at least eight hours of sleep a night.

"I had to fight ghosts. They like to show up whenever, it doesn't matter what time it is to them."

"Well, you need to catch up on sleep. You've been healing rapidly, faster than I've ever seen. You're leg's almost back to normal. Go to sleep Daniel." Danny sighed, but laid back down anyway.

"Oh, before you go to sleep, take this." Vlad held out a small white pill. "It's a calcium pill. It'll help your arm. I've been having to force feed you these, and you fight back pretty hard." For the first time, Danny noticed a big bruise on Vlad's forearm. It looked like a foot print. Danny picked up the pill, glanced at it, then swallowed it. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Vlad sighed as he began pouring the soup into an IV bag, then hooked it up to an IV and finally, put the IVs back into Danny. He picked up the tray from a nearby bed side table, and fazed through the floor into the kitchen. As he set the tray in the sink for the maids to clean, he thought he felt a shadow pass over him and a whisper "Take all, leave all." He stiffened, ready to defend Danny if necessary, and looked around. Seeing nothing, Vlad decided it was just his imagination and went off to his study to work on some papers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hhhmmm, who could this shadow be? Review please!<em>**


	4. Almost Healed

_**Okay, sorry it took so long, but this is about 3 weeks later. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Danny groaned as he rolled over in bed to look at the digital alarm clock on his bedside table. The bright red digits read 9:32 a.m.<p>

"Ugh, it's too early for me to be up." After about thirty minutes of Danny laying there perfectly still, trying to recapture Queen Mab, and doing so unsuccessfully, he groaned again and rolled out of bed. Sighing, he started walking downstairs. He was almost completely healed; his shoulder still had a thick cut in it where you could see a little bone. Vlad had ordered him to absolutely, positively, _do not _go ghost until he had nothing but scars left.

Walking into the kitchen, Danny reached into a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. He poured some in an unstained white bowl, and added milk and a spoon. Sitting down to his simple breakfast, he took a bite, and almost spit it out with laughter when he realized what he was eating. Fruitloops. Chocking down the laughter, he quickly finished the bowl, and placed it in the sink. He walked into the entertainment room, and flopped on the couch to watch T.V. He figured Vlad was in his study working on paperwork or some other adult related stuff. An hour later, Danny finally fell asleep again watching cartoons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um...sorry it's so short but I'm writing on an empty stomach so... hehe... Merry Christmas, happy new year, happy Hanuka? Hehe... REVIEW!<strong>_


	5. A Visit

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It'd been three hours, and still no peep or squeak from Vlad. Not even the sound of a rusty door hinge opening. Danny was beginning to get worried, where was Vlad? Was he okay? Danny got up from the couch and walked over to the window. Looking out at the snowy grounds of the mansion, Danny brought a fist up to his mouth and began chewing on his knuckles lightly. It was a habit he'd started when Vlad had taken him in.<p>

_'Where is he? Wait...the car isn't out there.' _Danny noticed the car wasn't where it normally was. Danny furrowed his eyebrows. _'Where did he go?'_

* * *

><p>Vlad rolled down the driver side window some, glaring out at the big two story building. Three stories, if you count the basement. He absolutely loathed the owners, and he wished he could do something to them so they would know, but he couldn't because of Danny. If he did anything, Danny would be very disappointed in him. He did have a few words for them though...<p>

Picking up the envelope from the passenger seat, he slipped it into the mailbox. Rolling the window back up, Vlad hit the gas and drove off. It was around noon when he stopped at the Nasty Burger drive through and ordered Danny and him some lunch. While he was waiting for his food to be ready, he saw Sam and Tucker, walking into the parking lot.

_'Hey...aren't they Daniel's _friends?' __Getting out of the car, Vlad jogged up to them. "Hey, aren't you Daniel's friends?" They turned around, and when they saw who it was, horror and anger filled their faces.

"Where is he! Where'd you take Danny!" Sam yelled at Vlad. Blinking, Vlad took a step back.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you. For Daniel's safety."

"Yeah, what'd be safe for Danny is if he's far away from you!" Sam said this as she poked Vlad in the chest. Vlad narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Young lady, if it weren't for me, Daniel would be dead. His parents nearly killed him, and he called me asking for help." Vlad turned swiftly at this, ignoring the disbelieving statements shouted at him. The employee must have given up, because there was a sack of food sitting at the window. Getting in the car and grabbing the food, Vlad drove home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I intended for this to be WAY longer but...I ran into...problems. My cat died... an hour ago... so here ya go!<strong>_


	6. Thanks

_**This chapter is probably way out of character, but it's my favorite so far 'cause it's so sweet. Hope you like it, and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Vlad walked up behind Danny who turned around giving him a bright smile. He muted the TV where he was watching some show that Vlad didn't recognize. "I was wondering if you'd like me to tutor you on your ghost powers. I understand if you don't want me to." Danny blinked at him in surprise. It'd been a full two months since Vlad had saved him from dying at the hands of someone he used to love, his own father. Did he want Vlad to teach him? Vlad was evil before, but he hadn't done anything evil since Danny had moved in. Or, at least, as far as Danny knew. Making his decision, Danny gave Vlad a smile.<p>

"Sure." Vlad's face turned into a look of surprise, then a happy smile. Unless Danny was blind, he didn't see even a hint of evil in Vlad's face. However, he did see joy and happiness. Danny remembered what Vlad had said before he tried to get his morph DNA to make a clone. "_All I ever wanted, was love." _Maybe he was telling the truth. Danny suddenly felt sorry for all the times he'd teased Vlad, called him a fruitloop, everything. In truth, Danny had no idea why Vlad had saved him. It would've made more since for Vlad to have hung up on him and forget about him. He should hate Danny for all the things he'd done to him. He threw all Vlad had wanted, the love of a son and wife, in his face. Vlad offered a truce once, let down his guard, and Danny had accepted only to trick Vlad. He couldn't imagine why Vlad had saved him.

"Hey Vlad?" Danny asked when Vlad turned around to head upstairs. He paused and turned back towards Danny expectantly. He probably had his guard up expecting Danny to yell at him and take back everything he'd said to Vlad in the past two months.

"Why'd you do it?" Danny asked.

"Do what?" Vlad seemed very confused.

"Why'd you save me? If I were you I would've hated me by then and not cared." Vlad blinked and walked over to Danny. He put a hand on Danny's shoulder and kneed down so he was level with Danny.

"Danny, I could never hate you. Sure I was mad, but I couldn't leave you to die." Danny nodded and smiled at Vlad. And before he knew what he was doing, his arms were around Vlad's neck, and he was hugging the man he'd never thought he'd hug. Ever.

"Thanks." Danny mumbled next to Vlad's ear. Vlad, who had frozen in place from shock, relaxed a little and hugged Danny back.

"Your welcome Daniel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please! :)<strong>_


	7. Training

"Ughn..." Danny groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Vlad, who was standing over him with his hands on Danny's shoulders. The next thing he noticed was that it wasn't even light outside.

"Oh good, you're awake. Time to start training." Vlad turned and left the room, leaving behind a blinking half awake Danny. Sighing, he stood up and headed out the door and followed Vlad.

* * *

><p>"Okay, lets start with something simple. Aim at the targets, and shoot. Take down as many as possible in sixty seconds." Vlad pressed a button and about thirty targets all popped up on the other side of the lab from Danny.<p>

"Too easy." Danny grinned, a spark of excitement in his eyes as he transformed. Starting up his fists with ecto plasm, Vlad pressed another button that started a stop watch. Firing, Danny took down over half the targets when the time was up.

"Very good Danny. Lets make it a little more hard for you." Vlad set the stopwatch to thirty seconds and pressed a green button which caused the targets to start moving very fast. Danny blinked, and started firing with better aim. When time was up, he'd hit eighteen targets.

"Okay. What powers do you have Danny? Show me them." Danny nodded and thought about all the powers Vlad knew. There was flight, intangibility, ecto blasts, and his ghost wail.

"Do you want to see them all or the ones you haven't seen?" Vlad blinked.

"I haven't seen them all? Well, just show me all of them." Danny nodded his answer, and turned intangible, then invisible, jumped up and flew lazily around the room. He shot a couple of ecto blasts at the targets, landed and shot ice from his hands, eyes, and feet at the targets, freezing them.

"I have a ghostly wail, you've seen it, but I'm not going to use it in here. It's very destructive."

"I remember."

Danny then attempted to split and make copies of himself, managed to make four, but Vlad could tell he was struggling.

"You're struggling with that one. Is it new?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fuse back and I'll help you." Danny did as told and watched Vlad with complete attention.

"Okay, focus on the energy. Feel it?" Danny nodded. "Now, think about how many clones you want and try to split the power into that number." Danny did as told, and when he opened his eyes, there were five of him.

"Hey, it worked! Thanks!" All the Dannys grinned as the original fused back.

"Welcome, and lets take a breakfast break. You've got to be getting hungry." Danny nodded, and they both flew up and through the house and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kay, review please! :)<strong>_


	8. A Visitor

_**I wrote this all in school over the past two days! :D And my GPA is AMAZING. 3.0!**_

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as he laied down that night, ready for a nice restful sleep. After a long, hard day of trying to find a maximum amount of clones and later trying to concur his ghostly wail. His mind and body were aching after that. He rolled over on his side, ignoring the shot of pain coming from his diaphragm, and slipped a single hand under the soft, cloud like pillow. Surprisingly, he liked it here. He didn't have to do anything or keep secrets. He didn't need to come up with some insane lie for why he had a giant gash in his arm or a fractured femur.<p>

Suddenly his ghosts sense went off. Frowning, Danny silently transformed and sank through the bed, the floor, and kept going until he was in the lab. The portal was open, but the lights in the lab were off. Furrowing his brow, Danny let the intangibility drop and began looking glancing around the room for any signs of spectral activity. There wasn't any visible signs of a ghost, but there were several toppled beakers and test tubes in one corner. A strange purple liquid puddle on the floor, and the bottom of Danny's boot when he realized it was there. Frowning in disgust, Danny lifted his boot and started to shake it. Once the liquid had pooled off Danny's boot and back into the puddle, he noticed a softly glowing figure under the table. Bending down, Danny crawled forward, so he was just at the table's edge. Tensing his muscles in case the figure decided to attack, Danny spoke softly and gently.

"Hey, you okay?" The only response he got was a sniffle. Danny frowned, and inched forward a little more, so his face was shadowed. Whoever it was, they were wearing all black, with the food pulled up to shadow their face. They were facing Danny, hugging their knees to their chest.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Danny reached forward, gently pushing the hood back. They didn't make a move to stop him, but flinched when his hand brushed their cheek. The hood fell back, revealing the person's hair and face. Danny froze. The glowing being sitting in front of him, with a terrified expression, was Ember.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mwuahahaha! Cliffe! Review please. :3<strong>_


	9. Helping

_**Sorry it took so long, but a lot of stuff's been going on... anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Ember? What happened to you?" Ember was shaking and hugging her knees. Her face was bruised, and dark purple. She had tiny streams of ectoplasm running down her face and toward her chest. She was scrunched down on herself, and seemed to be trying to squeeze into the wall. Danny crawled foreword, concern coloring his eyes and tone.<p>

"Are you okay?" he touched out to touch her, but she suddenly swatted his hand away and crawled along the wall away from him. Danny tried again, not moving as quickly so he wouldn't startle her.

"Ember? I'm a good guy remember? You can tell me what happened." He reached out, and lightly covered her hand with his own. She trembled, but didn't try to move away again. Danny stayed quiet, allowing her time to think. She looked up into his blue eyes, and finally let out a shaky sigh.

"Skulker and I got into a fight... I thought I could take him, but I was wrong." She sniffled. Danny held in a surprised gasp. He knew Skulker was cruel, but he never though he'd actually hurt another ghost that's almost as powerful as him, let alone a female! Scooting closer, but not too close to make her uncomfortable, Danny began to unzip her jacket.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, fumbling for the zipper with shaky hands.

"Helping. If you don't get those wounds cleaned and gauzed, you could bleed out." Danny gently swatted her hand away from the zipper, and helped her out of the jacket. Danny couldn't hold in his gasp this time. Her stomach was completely dark blue, with some grey spots. She had ectoplasm all over it as well. Biting her lip, she looked at Danny nervously. She couldn't believe she was getting help from an enemy! This was definitely going to cause her reputation to go down.

Danny gently and carefully slipped his arms under her knees, and across her back. Trying his best not to hurt her. She latched her hands behind his neck, and lifted herself up a little so he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her as much. He walked over to a lab table, and laid her down on it. She shuddered a little as the cool metal made contact with her wounds. Danny turned and walked over to a nearby cabinet, where he pulled out some alcohol, bandages, and gauze.

Returning to the table where Ember lay in pain, he set the medical supplies down on the floor. "This is gonna hurt a little." He warned her, unscrewing the cap to the alcohol. She nodded and gritted her teeth. Danny poured a little bit of the antistatic on a cotton ball, and began cleansing her wounds as fast as he could. As soon as he was done with one, he'd wrap it up and move on to the next. It took him 15 minutes to fully cleanse and wrap her up. After he was done, he put the supplies away, and helped her stand.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

"Any time. You can't go back in the ghost zone in this stage though, so you can stay here." Danny grabbed her hand, and phased them through the ceiling until they reached his room. Ember glanced around, and Danny watched her. After a few moments she looked back at him.

"Pretty kickin' place you have. I like the guitar. Is it a base?" Danny grinned and nodded. She looked around again, taking in his huge room. Then, blinking she looked down at their hands. Danny followed her gaze, and realized they where still holding hands. They immediately let go of each others hand, and started walking around. Danny reached under his bed, and pulled out a few blankets and a pillow. Laying one of the blankets and the pillow on the floor, he laid down and covered up with his blanket.

After a few minutes, Ember noticed what he was doing. "What're you doing?"

"You can have the bed." Danny mumbled sleepily. Blinking in surprise, Ember walked over to the bed and pushed the covers aside. Crawling into the super soft bed, she laid down, and rolled over so she could see Danny. He was facing her, already asleep.

"Thanks dipstick, maybe you're not so bad after all." and with that, Ember quietly slipped into a sleep like state.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I have a story that you guys might like. Yesterday (February 2nd 2012) , there where these two girls that I have in my 5th period with me. One's Lacey, the other Alex. Alex has hair similar to Danny's, and she was wearing a long sleeved black collared shirt. She got up to ask the teacher a question, and Lacey said behind her back "She looks like Ellen Degenerous with that shirt on!" She HATES Ellen because she's a lesbian, but I love Ellen. So, I got up, walked up to Alex, and said very loudly "I like your shirt." and slipped her a note telling her what happened. <strong>_

_**Review please!**_


	10. Breakfast Burritos

_**So...I'm sick. I've been sick for about two weeks... not fun. AT ALL. I might have Bronchitis... Also, I had this ready to post last night, but right as I was about to post it my step dad stole the laptop and said I can post it in the morning. :( Enough of my complaining. ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Warm sunshine burst through the expensive drapes hanging on Danny's big two paned window. The rays of sunshine slowly crept across the floor, up the bed, and finally settled comfortably on Ember's face. Scrunching up her face, the girl open her eyes. Repeatedly blinking until her vision cleared, she slowly recalled where she was, and what predicament she was in. Rolling over, she glanced down at the still sleeping Danny. He looked extremely peaceful, and was even drueling slightly on his pillow. Ember scrunched up her nose at the sight, but chuckled none the less. Slowly, she slid out of the bed and began flying through the house. Eventually, she found the kitchen and settled on making him some sort of breakfast as a "thank you".<p>

She strolled over to the fridge, and pulled out a fewl ingrediants. Eggs, cheese, milk, and ballanced them in her arms. Placing them on the counter, Ember began opening and closing cupboards trying to find a frying pan. After a few minutes, she finally found one in a cupoard over the sink. Setting to work, she turned on the stove and cracked open a couple of eggs. As she stirred the eggs around, she added in ingrediants. Cheese, milk, spices. After a while, she finally finished what was supposed to be an omlet but looked more like a burrito. She smiled as she heard footsteps on the stairs, and slid the omlet on a plate. As soon as she set the plate on the small kitchen table, Danny came running into the kitchen with a half panic half hungry look. Over all, it was pretty funny.

"I made you some breakfast dipstick. It was supposed to be an omlet...didn't work out too well." Danny glanced down at the breakfast and smiled.

"It's okay, it looks good." Danny picked up a fork, and very unsurely cut off a piece and tried it. It was spicey, and warm. He smiled up at Ember through the burrito.

"Well?"

"It's good. Better than you probably thought it'd be." Ember smiled as she slid her own burrito onto a plate and sank into a chair across from Danny. Cutting off a piece of her burrito, she slipped it into her mouth and twirled her fork thoughtfully as she chewed. After a few minutes, Danny finished his burrito, and stood to put his plate in the sink. He turned to walk out of the kitchen, but Ember caught him before he could.

"Danny? Can i ask you something?" Danny blinked, surprised. She _never _called him Danny.

"Sure, what?"

"What...happened to you? You dissapered."

"Oh, well... um... I guess I'll have to tell you eventually.. um I told my parents...you know, my secret."

"And?"

"They...attacked me."

"Oh..." Ember's face was shocked.

"I managed to make it out to the woods, but I knew if I didn't get help soon I'd die. They hurt me that bad. I called Vlad...he...he saved me."

"Have you seen your parents since?"

"No. I don't really know if it'd be smart to see them."

"I understand that. I just can't believe they attacked you. They never seemed like those type of adults..."

"Yeah...hey Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep it a secret? I don't want this to fly around the ghost zone just yet." Danny placed a hand on the door pane, ready to walk out.

"Yeah Danny, I will." Danny smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, dipstick."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Here's a link to my Facebook fanpage (take out the spaces): h t t p :  / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / F a n f i c t i o n n e t - K p 1 0 0 / 1 5 9 4 3 5 2 4 7 4 1 1 9 7 6**_


	11. Decisions

_**'Till I read up to where I am in this fic, you'll be getting fillers... sorry. Hehe... Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Tucker, what are we gonna do! ? Vlad has Danny, and we don't know where or what he's doing to him." Sam started pacing around her bedroom, as Tucker sat on the bed, his head following her movements.<p>

"Sam, relax. All we have to do is load up on ecto weapons, throw the booooomerang, and get in the Specter Speader."

"Tucker, I don't think it's that simple. Something's wrong. We haven't heard anything from the Fenton's and Danny's been gone for a month. Don't you think they'd be a little worried by now?" Sam stopped passing and looked worriedly at Tucker.

"Yeah, you're right. We should investigate." Tucker jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Sam grabbed him by the collar before he could open the door.

"Uh, yeah. We should, but we're not going to without a plan. If the Fenton's aren't worried about Danny, then we know for a fact something's wrong. We need to figure out when the best time to investigate would be without getting ourselves hurt or in trouble." Sam released Tucker, and placed her hand on her chin. "Hmm... it's six-thirty. They'll be done with dinner in about ten minutes. How about we head over there at six-forty five?" Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing at Tucker, who nodded.

"Okay, 'till then we need to try and figure out what might be wrong... and dance around it delicately." Sam plopped down in a nearby purple bean bag chair, and Tucker sat back on to the bed.

"Maybe Danny got tired of all the explosions, and ran away, and left them a note?" Tucker suggested after a long silence.

"No, Danny wouldn't do that. Especially without telling us." Sam shook her head.

"Yeah..." another long silence fallowed Tucker's comment.

"Hmm... maybe he... got his secret revealed, and now he's recovering?"

"No, we would've known about a ghost fight." this time, Sam didn't even glance up at Tucker. Instead, she glanced at the clock.

"Six-forty three... lets get going Tuck." she stood up, and strode out the door, with Tucker on her heels.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOOOOO sorry it's been so long! I'm grounded from the computer... and so this hasn't come out till now (I litterally just typed it up...) and just so you know... my birthday was yesterday. :) March 26th! Review please! :D<strong>_


	12. Confrontation

_**I'm so sorry guys! I've tried to get back into this fandom, and I'm kind of back into it. Not as badly as before however, but I really want to update this for you guys. Forgive me with a super long chapter?**_

* * *

><p>It was night-time by the time Sam and Tucker arrived outside the Master's Mansion, and they prefered it that way. Or at least Sam did. She pulled her helmet off, and hid her scooter by the side of the mansion. "Come on Tucker." she whispered, checking her watch. 7:15. She crept around the side of the building after Tucker hid his helmet and scooter, and he followed her.<p>

"Why are you leading?" he whispered.

"Because we both know I'm better with handling Vlad than you. Especially if it comes down to a fight." Sam whispered back over her shoulder.

"Untrue..." Tucker whispered then went off into unintelligible mumbles.

"Shh!" Sam hissed at him. He quit talking and settled for a glare. Sam rolled her eyes and snuck up to an open window. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself up to see inside. To her immense surprise, Danny was in the room watching TV on the sofa, and he was alone. Vlad was no where in sight.

"Psst! Danny" she called out to him. He frowned and looked over to the window with a confused look. Seeing Sam at the window, his eyes grew in size and he got up and walked over to the window.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, seeing Tucker. "If Vlad finds you, he'll have a restraining order put on you."

"We wanted to check on you." Sam explained.

"Stay out there, I'll be out in a second." Danny ran away from the window and excited the building. He ran around to where Sam and Tucker were. "How did you know where I am?" he asked, crouching away from the window in case Vlad came in the room.

"Call it a hunch." Tucker chuckled.

"Are you okay? C'mon, we need to get out of here before Vlad finds out you're gone." Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him toward her scooter.

"Sam, I'm fine. And I can't." Danny said, dragging his heels into the ground so he wouldn't be dragged.

"Are you crazy?! Danny, Vlad is your arch-enemy, remember? He's going to do something horrible to you after he gains your trust!" Sam exclaimed, trying to sway him.

"He already has it." Danny stated coldly, determined to defend Vlad.

"What?!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed in surprise.

"What happened to you? You used to hate Vlad." Sam ground through her teeth.

"Sam, he saved my life." Danny explained. "And forgave me for everything, took me in, I think he's deserving of my trust."

"He saved your life? How exactly did he do that?" Sam asked, annoyance and sarcasm coloring her voice.

"He came after me after my parents tried to kill me. He fixed me up, I was close to being dead from so much blood loss and being in the snow and ice for as long as I was."

"...your parents tried to kill you? Why?" Sam asked, her eyes becoming softer.

"I told them my secret. They didn't accept me..." Danny replied, looking down.

Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Oh Danny... I'm so sorry. I can't believe they wouldn't accept you."

Danny smiled at her. "Thanks... I'm still not leaving though. Vlad's actually been a really nice guy, and I kind of like it here."

Sam sighed as she took her hand off Danny's shoulder. "Fine. But we're coming to check up on you every once in a while." She said, picking up her helmet and clipping it on under her chin. Tucker did the same thing.

Danny chuckled. "I had a feeling you would."

Sam smiled at him as she took her scooter in her hand and started it up. She waved to him before riding out to the street.

"Bye dude. Good luck." Tucker chuckled as he started his scooter up and took off after Sam. Danny chuckled and walked back inside, planning on continuing the action movie he had been watching. When he walked back in the room, he saw Vlad standing by the open window, smiling.

"Oh, um, did you hear any of that by chance?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Quit a bit." Vlad nodded, still smiling.

"Erm... what parts?"

"The parts were you defended me." Vlad chuckled.

"Oh."

"Thank you, for that, Danny." Vlad smiled before walking out of the room.

"...well that was awkward..." Danny muttered, sitting back down and clicking play on the movie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgive me? Hehe... and I'm going to try to update a lot to make up for this whole thing, but my grades are taking a turn for the worse and with three weeks left in the semester, I need to focus on those. Review? Or ignore me. That'd be fine too, and I'd understand.<strong>_


	13. Revelation

_**I'm sorry if this is short, but I have 25 minutes to write it... so... Dx**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, it'd have no hope of returning since I'm so lazy.**_

* * *

><p>The next morning when Danny woke up, he rolled out of bed lazily and walked down to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal and the milk and sat down at the table. Pouring the cereal and milk in a bowl, he began to eat. He glanced up when Vlad came in the kitchen with the morning paper, and began making his coffee, but didn't say anything. Still a little embarrassed over last night's event.<p>

Once Vlad was done making his coffee, he sat down at the kitchen table and began sipping his coffee. After a few minutes, he stopped mid sip and stared at an article.

"What is it?" Danny asked, growing concerned.

Vlad put his cup down slowly and slid the paper across the table to Danny slowly. Danny picked it up.

"Youngest Fenton child missing? They labeled me as missing!?" Danny exclaimed. Vlad merely nodded, lost for words. "Why would they do that? I thought they hated me..." Danny asked, rhetorically. He trailed off, burrowing his eyebrows.

Vlad cleared his throat. "I've meant to ask you something about that Danny." Danny shifted his gaze up to Vlad, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Danny, you almost died that night. It scared the hell out of me... what happened? Did you and your parents get in a fight?"

Danny set the paper down. "Well... kind of. I revealed my secret to them...they got mad at me... and didn't take it well over all." Danny explained quietly. Vlad's eyebrows rose in understanding.

"They tried to kill you...because you're part ghost?"

"Yes and no..." Danny said, looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"Vlad, there's a reason I told them that night. You know I wouldn't do it unless it was a last resort. I told them then because... I'm dying Vlad. My ectoplasm level is rising. I've monitored it and doing what I can while you aren't around here or your lab...but it's not enough. I estimate I have about six months left. I'm going to die, Vlad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a morning they're having...and surprizingly, I had this planned out unlike all my other stories. Weird. Also, I put up a new poll and was wondering if anyone would answer it? Please? And review? :3<strong>_


	14. Discovery

**_Okay... I wrote this while I'm not supposed to be on the computer. My step dad's in the other room watching some movie-_**

**_IT'S PLAYING BON JOVI. O_O_**

**_...sorry. I just love the song it's playing. xD Anyway, here's a quick update. And sorry it took so long, I had finals last week then I had to go back and remember how I left off...so...mer..._**

**_I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Sadly. )':_**

* * *

><p>Danny watched Vlad nervously as he stared at him from across the table. A long, intense silence passed, in which Danny chewed hi bottom lip in anxiety. Finally Vlad cleared his throat, and began to speak.<p>

"Well, we'll have to try other things then." he said. Danny furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll have to diagnose the exact problem. There's a reason your ectoplasmic levels are rising, and we'll just have to find out why. In the meantime, try not to use your powers as much as possible or it might speed it up." Danny nodded in understanding and picked up his bowl, no longer very hungry and placed it in the sink.

"How're we going to diagnose it?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow.

Vlad shook his head "I guess we'll have to draw samples and test them for different things and examine them. Things such as that." Danny nodded.

"I drew a few samples yesterday, they're in the cabinet with all the test tubes in the back. We can start with those." Danny suggested.

"Sounds good. The sooner the better." Vlad replied, standing and placing his things in the sink as well and heading toward the study where the entrance to his lab was hidden.

* * *

><p>After they got down to he lab and had the samples and microscope set up, they began testing. Vlad carefully placed a drop of Danny's blood on a slide and slid it under the scope. Using the pins to hold it in place, he focused the scope and peered through the lens. He used the knobs to adjust it a little until he could see the molecules in his blood. "Hmm... your blood is doing something different from mine or Dani's." He said, standing up so Danny could take a look.<p>

"What's that?" Danny asked, sliding the scope in front of him and peering into the lens.

"The ectoplasm molecules are attaching themselves to your blood molecules and are trying to bind with them." Vlad explained, leaning against the counter and rubbing his pointer finger and thumb along his jaw in thought.

"Huh?" Danny asked, straightening and looking at Vlad with a quizzical look. Vlad sighed.

"Your ectoplasm is trying to take over your blood." He said, dumbing it down enough for the boy.

"Oh! Sorry, ghost hunting distracted me from school before..." Danny smiled sheepishly. Vlad chuckled.

"I'm aware, and it's fine."

"So...what does it mean it'll do to me?"

"Well... your ectoplasm seems stronger than your blood, so it will more than likely win and replace your blood. Making you a-"

"Full time ghost." Danny said, nodding. "Is there any way to give my blood a boost or to separate the two? Without removing my ghost half..."

Vlad sighed. "I'm not sure... we'll have to do experiments with samples of your blood but there's no guarantee anything will work." Danny nodded.

"But Daniel, if it comes down to you being human or ghost, I will remove your ghost half." Vlad said seriously. Danny's eyes widened in alarm.

"Vlad, no. That can't happen, trust me. You have no clue what will follow if you do that."

"Danny, I'd rather you be human than a ghost. And what do you mean follow?" Vlad questioned, arching a eyebrow and crossing his arms. Danny sighed.

"It's a long story... I'll tell you it if you have the time." Vlad nodded, signaling him to explain. "Well... A year ago, I met the ghost Clockwork." Danny began the long story of his alternate self that is trapped outside of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I'll try to update again soon! Review?<strong>_


	15. Reactions

_**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!**_

_**I got REALLY caught up in school work...**_

_**Enjoy? Maybe?**_

* * *

><p>After Danny had finished his tale, Vlad was amazed of what he had gone through. Not only had he faced an older, evil version of himself; but he had also gone through time, the death of all his loved ones (granted Clockwork brought them back to life), a new power, and so much more. He had known from the start he would grow to be a strong, heroic, boy but he had not been expecting him to be as strong as he seemed now. The boy knew he was dying, and didn't even bat an eye at the fact for Christs' sake!<p>

How he had assumed the boy would always be somewhat weaker than himself, how he was wrong! He could see even now, young Danny would grow to be stronger than him in a few year's time. That scared him. He hoped this evil side of Danny would never surface, he would be a force to recon with. Hell, the only reason Danny had managed to capture him was because he had caught him off guard, and weakened him. He remembered the first time the young boy had morphed in front of him into his ghost counter part, his eyes had been so vibrant they had made Vlad shiver slightly. He had hidden that, however. Daniel had been so weak then, compared to himself, that Vlad felt he would always be more powerful. Never had it crossed his mind that Danny used his powers more often than him, and in many more fights. He had never considered he would gain his new abilities so quickly, he had only had them for a little over a year now and he was already beginning to catch up with Vlad! He could shoot ectoplasm, a basic power, ice, a unique power, copy himself, and so much more! And that ghostly wail...that had caught him completely by surprise when Danny first used it on him. He had heard rumors about it through the ghost zone, but he thought that's just what they were; rumors. Then Danny whipped it out on him in an attempt to protect Danielle and keep her from devolving into ectoplasm simply because he didn't want her being hurt. That damn hero streak. Of course, Vlad knew he had been quite intimidating, but hey! All he had ever wanted was love. Of course, now that he had Daniel he was happy and a lot less conniving and evil, he had never meant to appear evil. He shook his head, forcing himself back to the matter at hand.

"You sure went through quite a bit." He said, looking upon him with a sense of pride and astonishment.

"Yeah...it left me in shock for a couple days." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously. They sat there for a moment, in awkward silence. Finally, Vlad spoke up.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. You should probably go get some sleep, I'll keep working." it was then Danny realized they had been experimenting all day, barely breaking for food. It was going on two-thirty am.

Danny nodded and transformed, and flew through the ceiling intangible to his room. Once he had gone, Vlad sighed and slumped against the counter. He had always hoped he would be the worst thing Daniel would have to fight, but his wish hadn't come true. Daniel had to be emotionally strong to go through what he has. Alternate times, his loved ones dying then being brought back to life, a ghost king, Freak Show (twice), and his parents rejection. He still didn't know what had happened that night between Danny and his parents, but knew not to touch the subject. He could see Danny was sore on it still, months later. He was going to have to talk to Danny about it eventually, he just didn't want to turn the boy away now that he finally had gained his trust.

Shaking his head again, he turned back to the samples and his experiments. He picked up a vial of chemicals and another vial of some of Danny's ectoplasm. He added a single drop of both into a beaker out of boredom, and watched it with glassy eyes. To his surprise, the ectoplasm level seemed to shrink. He checked the chemical, and suppressed a chuckle. It seems he may have found something that would work, but not the way he wanted. The chemical he held was ectoranium, a natural anti-ghost element. He washed out the beaker, and tried it out on a sample of a mix of Danny's ectoplasm and blood. It completely dissolved the ectoplasm but left the blood, turning it into a sickly orange color. Yikes. He set the chemical back where he found it, on a high shelf in a safe place and went back to experimenting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this will be an okay note to leave off on for a week or so...this took almost a week to write. I'm losing my edge...<strong>_

_**Review? I don't blame you if you don't.**_


	16. Breakthrough

_**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!**_

_**I got REALLY caught up in school work... and being grounded...**_

_**Enjoy? Maybe?**_

* * *

><p>The next morning Danny flew downstairs to find Vlad. Yawning, he flew into the lab to find the man sound asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. Danny smiled and chuckled at the sight, then grabbed a couple beakers and a few chemicals and samples. He placed a sample into a beaker and then dropped a small dot of the chemical into the beaker, gasping when it mixed and turned it purple. "Okay... not that one..." he mumbled to himself. He placed that beaker and chemical aside, and was about to drop some more of a s ample into a fresh beaker when a light went off in his head. "Wait... my problem is my ectoplasm level is getting too high...so obviously I need something that will be ghost resistant..." he instantly y dropped the sample into t he beaker and searched the lab until he found the chemical he wanted. Grabbing it and a small tin bowl, he dropped it into the bowl and added water in, mixing it. Then, very carefully, he applied the mix to his sample. To his astonishment t, it dissolved quite a bit of the ectoplasm, but left t he blood untouched. He grinned, and using a small suction tipped eye dropper, sucked up some of the m ix and applied i slide. He slid that slide under a microscope and took a look. The ectoplasm cells were fine, along with h the blood.<p>

"YES!" he shouted in glee before slapping his hand over his mouth and glancing a t Vlad. The millionaire didn't so much a s budge. Grinning, he cleaned up his mess but left the slide and left over chemical and water next to the microscope and took off for a flight.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Vlad stirred. He opened his eyes groggily and stretched. Glancing around, he realized he must have fallen asleep while taking a break last night. He stood and walked over to the counter and looked it over to make sure he hadn't left any messes. Finding it clean, he noticed the strange mix in the bowl then the microscope. Furrowing his eyebrows, he walked over and took a look through the microscope. "Hmm...that's odd." he grabbed a clean beaker and one of Danny's samples with both ectoplasm and blood in it. Applying the strange mix in the bowl, he watched in amazement as it dissolved most of the ectoplasm. He hurriedly replaced the old sample with his new one under the microscope and took a look. The same effect. It looks like Daniel had found the solution while he was sleeping. He smiled happily, then noticed a small bottle by the sink . That must have been the chemical, and Danny had just forgotten to put it up. He picked it up, and was going to put it on the shelf when he noticed the last few letters. Moving his thumb, he read the inscription.<p>

Smirking, he placed the bottle on the shelf. Who knew Danny would be the person to find the way to weaken that element?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know...it's not long... and I'm sorry. But I'm kind of distracted with friend and family problems...<strong>_

_**I put a poll up for this story. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would go vote, it will only take a second. It' ll be worth it! It involves endings to t his story that I'm considering, since th e pace of excitement here will be picking up soon. Review? Please? It'll make my week a lot better...and possibly be a late birthday present? :3 my birthday was last Tuesday (March 26th)...**_

_**EDIT!**_

_**Sorry about those spaces, I tried to fix them in Word then replaced the words in the Doc Manager here, and it appeared fixed. Guess it wasn't. I just reuploaded a whole new document.**_


	17. Testing

**_So...this took a while. Sorry! A lot has been going on with school and friend/relationship stuff...plus my great uncle died last Thursday and his funeral was yesterday... but I'll try to give you guys a good chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_PS. If I own Danny Phantom, then Zim must have taken over the Earth. (No clue who will get that...)_**

* * *

><p>Danny grinned as he flew down to the lab, "Vlad! I found it! I found the-"<p>

"Cure. I know." Vlad chuckled. He pointed to the microscope. "You left the clues." Danny grinned even more.

"Shouldn't we go ahead and administer it?" He asked, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"Calm down Danny, we should put it in a syringe and test it on a ghost to make sure it won't destroy your ghost half if we use too much." Danny nodded at this.

"Who then?" he asked. He and Vlad stared at each other in thought for a moment before a smile slid across each of their faces, a certain ghost coming to mind that they wouldn't mind seeing less of.

* * *

><p>"Let go of the FEARSOME and AWESOME Box Ghost before you suffer his WRATH!" Box Ghost yelled out as Danny and Vlad tugged him across the Ghost Zone. Danny and Vlad glanced at each other and rolled their eyes at the annoying ghost at the same time.<p>

"Will you be quiet?" Danny called back to the square obsessed ghost.

"NEVER!" Danny and Vlad huffed at this. They quickly made it back to Vlad's portal, where they entered and quickly hand cuffed the Box Ghost to a small pole that was holding two shelves up and apart from each other.

"We aren't going to do anything to you, we just need a sample of ectoplasm." Danny said, not looking at him as he flew around the lab. After getting a small syringe and a bowl that held the amount of needed ectoranium, he held out his hand for the Box Ghost to give him his arm. Looking unsure, the box obsessed specter held out his arm. Danny took a sample of ectoplasm from him and inserted it into the ectoranium. It did the same exact thing as with his ectoplasm. That meant it wouldn't hurt a full fledge ghost. "Done. Thanks!" Danny smiled before letting the ghost go. They did this process on several ghosts, all ranging in amount of power they had. The result was always the same. Finally, they began getting small ghosts similar to the ones Danny's dad used to test on and simply inserting the amount of ectoranium and water into them. Danny only allowed this because the results kept coming back the same, and they needed to know what it would do if inserted into a ghost. They found that it increased the ghost's levels of ectoplasm, and their power level. It didn't seem to have any terrible after effects however.

"I guess that's it then. It'll work." Vlad said, smiling and transforming back into his human form. Danny smiled back and nodded. "Want to celebrate with dinner, then?" Vlad asked. "We can order Nasty Burger if you want." Danny grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Vlad nodded and took out his cell phone and ordered take out from Nasty Burger. After the order was through, Vlad slipped his cell phone into his suit pocket and grabbed the keys from the counter where he left them before they went into the ghost zone.

"I'll go pick the order up, why don't you go take a shower? You smell like ectoranium and ectoplasm." Vlad chuckled and Danny did too. Heading to the stairs, Danny transformed back to Fenton.

"You mean you don't like that smell? Maybe I should make it into a candle for you and give it to you on Christmas then." Danny laughed and disappeared up the stairs. Vlad shook his head and started towards the stairs himself when Danny popped his head out in the open to say something else. "Oh, and Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Thanks, for everything." Danny smiled.

"You're welcome. And you're not going to stop thanking me any time soon, are you?"

"Nope!" Danny exclaimed, disappearing back up the steps. Vlad chuckled him and followed him out and left to pick up their dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that's good enough, I want to get this posted. It took FOREVER to get it typed up... ugh. And I don't know if you can tell (probably not) but through this whole chapter I was listening to Funhouse by P!nk on loop... haha I recently discovered that song and fell in love. <em>**

_****_Review? _****_


	18. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not updating, but life has gotten extremely busy.

I'm a senior in highschool now, finishing up my first semester of senior year. So I'm pretty busy and don't have time to write.

However, I wanted to let everyone know that I have a Wattpad now (KP1000), and I'm uploading my stories there, and am more likely to update on there since I can write on it anywhere I am.

Hope to see you there!


End file.
